


Can't Remember Anything Before You

by atsumuse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumuse/pseuds/atsumuse
Summary: "Atsumu," he whispered, moving Atsumu's bangs out of his eyes when he hummed. The following question also came out as a whisper. "Have you ever kissed someone?"Kiyoomi shared a handful of his first times with Atsumu, and these are some of them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Can't Remember Anything Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SakuAtsu Fluff Week. Day 1: First Times.
> 
> It's my first time posting something on AO3, and it also was my first time writing something on english! I'd like to apologize if there's something wrong, since it's not beta read, but I tried my best and I hope you understand!

The _first time_ someone tried to be friends with Kiyoomi, he couldn't believe his lack of luck. Of course that _someone_ would be Miya Atsumu, the most annoying and energetic person Kiyoomi ever met. That Miya Atsumu, who was always around him during the first days at the All-Youth training camp, trying to flirt with him, like he was orbiting Kiyoomi.   
  
"Fuck off, Miya." Kiyoomi said on the third day, not trying to hide the frown on his face as soon as Atsumu sat right next to him during their lunch break, along with his own food tray.  
  
"Good evening, Omi-kun~" Atsumu grinned as he looked at Kiyoomi, who immediately looked away, rolling his eyes and snorting.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked, deadpan.  
  
"Doing what?" Atsumu asked back, blinking almost innocently while sipping from his juice. Kiyoomi would only believe this look if he didn't knew who he was talking to.   
  
"Following me around, trying to talk to me."   
  
"Oh," he laughed shortly, resting his chin on his hand, eyes on Kiyoomi. "I wanna be yer friend."   
  
Kiyoomi blinked a few times, not sure he heard that right. " _What?_ "  
  
“Look,” Atsumu took a deep breath, scooping closer to Kiyoomi, and stopped as soon as he slightly backed away. “I know you don’t want anythin’ with me, since ya never flirt back and all, but I still find it interesting to be with you. It's nice to have someone to annoy since my twin isn't here, and ya kinda seems fun to be around.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Dead serious.” he nodded, taking his chopsticks out of the package to start mixing his lamen before eating it. “Why? Ya don’t trust me?”  
  
Kiyoomi wouldn’t admit he trusts no one except Motoya, who, by the way, got away to make friends with other players during the camp when he noticed that Atsumu was trying to get closer to Kiyoomi. Motoya was always an extrovert and knew his cousin didn’t like to be dragged around to meet new people, so Kiyoomi couldn’t totally blame him for sneaking away when he noticed Kiyoomi wasn’t alone at all.  
  
“Why would I? I met you three days ago.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Atsumu giggled. “Actually, we kinda met each other during our first year at nationals, but we never properly talked before, so I think it’s okay.”  
  
They were silent for a few seconds and Atsumu decided to start eating, thinking Kiyoomi wouldn’t say anything else while applying hand sanitizer.  
  
Kiyoomi was thinking. He did needed to make more friends; he couldn’t rely only on Motoya forever, since his cousin had other friends to care about. And Atsumu couldn’t be _so_ bad after all, right?  
  
Another sudden thought crossed Kiyoomi’s mind while he was taking off his mask and folding it twice before putting it on his hoodie’s pocket.  
  
“Will you stop flirting with me if I agree to be your friend?”  
  
“No,” Atsumu replied as soon as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles, without having to even think about it. “I mean, probably not. Only if yer uncomfortable with it, y’know. People may say I’m an asshole, which may be true, but I’m not _that_ big of an asshole. I’ll stop if ya want me to."  
  
“I don’t mind at all. It’s not like I would reciprocate it, anyway.” Kiyoomi shrugged, carefully unwrapped his onigiri.  
  
“Ouch.” Atsumu faked a hurt grimace, placing a hand on his chest. “So? Can I be yer friend?”  
  
"We... can try."  
  
The simple answer seemed to be enough to Atsumu, who smiled and happily turned his attention back to his lunch, quietly eating for some minutes until he looked at Kiyoomi again.  
  
“Oh, you can call me Atsumu. It’s weird when people call me ‘Miya’, since I have a twin.”  
  
“Not gonna happen.”  
  
Atsumu whined.  
  
  
The days went by and Kiyoomi was realizing that maybe having Atsumu around wasn't _so_ bad after all. Atsumu respected his boundaries and mysophobia when most people didn't, and Kiyoomi appreciated that. He still touched Kiyoomi sometimes, but apologized and moved away when he realized what he was doing.  
  
Sure, Atsumu was incredibly loud and kinda childish, a show off on court, and still flirted with Kiyoomi sometimes, but he also was thoughtful, a good company, gave pretty good advice and, of course, was an skilled, amazing setter. Atsumu talked a lot and Kiyoomi didn't mind to hear and sometimes even let himself giggle softly.  
  
Atsumu often stayed at the gym until before dinner, practicing his serves, and Kiyoomi sometimes stayed with him, practicing his receives on the other side of the net before switching to practice his own serves, always making Atsumu get out of the gym pouting and stomping his feet like a child, complaining about the freaky spin he put on the ball.

.

****You see, Kiyoomi never liked having people he doesn't know touching him for no reason. He never knew what they touched before touching him, and at some point it was just easier to avoid human contact at all instead of asking someone to wash their hands or apply hand sanitizer before touching him. But that let him to another issue: he was fucking touch-starved. And even though Kiyoomi knew it, that didn’t made him any less surprised when he realized that, for the _first time_ , he was comfortable with someone who wasn’t a family member touching him.  
  
Kiyoomi had already gotten used to being near Atsumu by the last day at the camp, and so did Atsumu. When he touches Kiyoomi, he understands by the look on his face whether Kiyoomi wants him to move away or not, and completely respects that.  
  
Kiyoomi doesn't feel bothered when Atsumu gives him a high-five or rest his forehead on his shoulder during a practice match, or touches his arms while talking, or squeeze his waist while trying to scare him — Kiyoomi even let Atsumu hug him on their last day there, but _just_ because he was fresh out of the shower after practice, pouting and tired and literally asking for a hug from his _Omi-kun_ . Not because Kiyoomi wanted to know what it felt like, _no._  
  
  
“You like him.” Motoya said, suddenly, when he and Kiyoomi were standing at the exit of the training camp. “Miya-san.”  
  
Kiyoomi knew Motoya saw him looking at Atsumu, who was talking to Kageyama at the moment, so he don’t even tried to look away.  
  
“Yes, he’s my friend.” he deadpanned, uncomfortably switching the weight of his body to his other leg.  
  
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Motoya stepped closer, almost cornering Kiyoomi against the wall until he made an even more uncomfortable noise and stepped away, focusing his gaze on a crack at the sidewalk, trying to ignore his cousin.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Motoya. Can we just go already?”  
  
“I told you, I’m waiting for Kourai. He borrowed my charger last night and just texted me saying he will be here in a while. You’ll die if you wait for five more minutes?”  
  
“Yes. I wanna go home.”  
  
“Oh, look who’s coming.” Motoya gave him a pat on the back, and Kiyoomi could feel by his voice that he was smiling.  
  
Kiyoomi didn’t have time to look up. Next thing he knew Atsumu was right there, one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
  
“Omi-kun!” he smiled. That cocky, pretty smile of his. Kiyoomi snorted. "I'll text you when I get home. Don't try to ignore me, okay?"  
  
"I make no promises."  
  
"Don't be mean!" Atsumu pouted, pulling him even closer. He looked at Motoya, smiling, like he just realized he was there. “Hi, Motoya-kun!” and then looked back at Kiyoomi, who just wanted to dig a hole somewhere and vanish. "Will ya miss me?"  
  
Kiyoomi forced a scowl. "I'm relieved I don't get to see your face on a daily basis anymore."  
  
“Well, ya won’t have to miss me for so long this time, since we'll both be at the nationals.”  
  
Was Atsumu even listening to anything he said?  
  
Kiyoomi shrugged and Atsumu let him go, releasing him from the firm grip.  
  
"Alright. Bye, Omi-kun," he tapped Kiyoomi’s shoulder lightly. "Bye, Motoya-kun." Atsumu smiled and waved at them before starting to walk away, and Motoya waved back.  
  
Motoya looked at Kiyoomi as soon as Atsumu turned a corner, a familiar smug grin on his face — one that Kiyoomi doesn't like to see, one that seemed just like trouble.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Oh, it's nothing. I just find it interesting that you let him hug you.” Motoya shrugged, still smiling, arms crossed on top of his chest.  
  
Kiyoomi genuinely scowled this time. “That wasn’t a hug.”  
  
“Yes, it was.” he poked Kiyoomi’s ribs. "You like him~"  
  
"I don't, Motoya. Shut up."

.

_Fuck_ , Kiyoomi liked him. Way too much.  
  
The _first time_ he realized that was on the day of Inarizaki’s final match in the Inter High, while looking at a message he sent some time before.  
  
  
 _To: Atsumu  
_ So.  
You won?  
  
  
He was confident that Inarizaki would win, he knew it, but the thought of not being able to see Atsumu at the training camp or at the nationals, their last nationals, gave him goosebumps.  
  
They texted daily, even when practice or school didn't let much room for it. And they had a pretty strong friendship, which only grew stronger and stronger during that year. He kind of missed Atsumu (and he would deny it if you asked him to say it out loud), even though they met at least once a month.  
  
He liked Atsumu. Liked when Atsumu sent him goodnight texts with that kaomojis he just knew Kiyoomi doesn't like, when he always jumped on Kiyoomi as soon as one of them got out of the train, when he would ask to set for him just for fun and Kiyoomi would agree just to see that look on his face every time he setted. He liked, _loved_ when Atsumu lied on his lap for him to play with his golden hair until one of them sleeps, when he hugged Kiyoomi and they just stayed like this for a while — completely silent, hearing each other’s breath, comfortable on each other’s arms like they belonged there —, when he called at the most random times with the excuse of being bored and Kiyoomi never complained — because listening to his voice was calming, like he was listening to the sweetest lullaby, and he loved every second of it.  
  
Kiyoomi was so, _so_ whipped. He wished he wasn’t the only one.  
  
  
 _From: Atsumu  
_ OMI! (♡˙︶˙♡)  
what do u think~?  
  
  
He nearly let his phone drop on his face when it buzzed between his hands.  
  
  
 _To: Atsumu  
_ That you won.  
  
 _From: Atsumu  
_ ur damn right  
of course i would win  
i'm the captain this year !!!!  
i'm in tip top shape baby  
and you wished me good luck !!!  
  
  
Kiyoomi's fingers lingered above the keyboard for a while, considering what he would type next.  
  
  
 _To: Atsumu  
_ I'm happy for you.  
I wanted to go watch your game, but mine was also today, you know.  
  
 _From: Atsumu  
_ awn omi that's the sweetest, gayest thing you ever told me! (*/ω＼)  
  
  
He was already regretting, feeling his face awkwardly heating up. Atsumu would be the end of him.  
  
  
 _To: Atsumu  
_ Shut up.  
I wished you good luck so you can go to nationals and then I can beat you there.  
 _  
From: Atsumu  
_ I'LL fucking beat your ass this year  
no way i'll graduate without giving that trophy to inarizaki ヽ( `д´*)ノ  
  
 _To: Atsumu  
_ Good luck with that.  
Don’t forget Inarizaki lost to Itachiyama in our first year.  
  
 _From: Atsumu  
_ see?  
you wished me good luck again so i'm gonna win again !

.

The very _first time_ Kiyoomi flirted with him, Atsumu _swears_ he nearly died.  
  
They sat together during dinner on the first day of the training camp, both of them with some kind of lamen on their trays, when Atsumu frowned after eating a mouthful of noodles.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kiyoomi asked, chopsticks stopping halfway to his own bowl.  
  
“It’s too hot.” Atsumu scowled, taking a sip from his orange juice.  
  
“Hotter than you?”  
  
Kiyoomi did not know what led him to say that. He could feel the heat creeping through his neck, up to his face, but it was worth it. It was worth it, because he saw Atsumu almost choking on the juice, furiously blushing even before he started coughing. He caught him off guard.  
  
Atsumu looked at him, hand on his own chest, still slightly coughing, eyes wide open and glowing with the accumulated tears. "W-what?"   
  
"Oh, _now_ you're shy."  
  
"I- I wasn't- Look. At that point, I wasn’t thinking ya would actually flirt with me someday." he accusingly pointed at Kiyoomi with the chopsticks. “You can’t just say these kinda things to me without a warning, Omi. I coulda choked and died right then and there.”  
  
"Want me to take back what I said?" Kiyoomi looked at him, one challenging eyebrow raised.  
  
"NO!" Atsumu nearly shouted, then lowered his voice to a whisper right away. “ _No_ . _Don’t_.”

.

The day after, they were at Kiyoomi’s dorm room, both too tired after practice to try to do something else other than staying still. He was sitting against the wall, Atsumu lying on the futon all sleepy after showering, head on his lap and eyes closed while Kiyoomi played with his hair.  
  
Kiyoomi looked at the way Atsumu was lying on the futon like he owned the place, arms weirdly wrapping around Kiyoomi’s hips to kind of hug him, one leg nearly all on the floor. The way he was slightly smiling, and his lips just looked so soft that a sudden thought sneaked into Kiyoomi’s mind.  
  
"Atsumu," he whispered, moving Atsumu's bangs out of his eyes when he hummed. The following question also came out as a whisper. "Have you ever kissed someone?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, of course. Why?" Atsumu scowled at the question. Then he opened his eyes, looked up and realization hit him when he saw Kiyoomi’s cheeks slightly turning red, a smug grin growing on his own face. "Omi~ Ya never kissed?"  
  
"Shut up." he covered Atsumu's eyes with a hand and pushed his head to face the opposite direction from himself, hearing his chuckles. "No."  
  
"Really?" Atsumu asked, taking his hand between his own and holding it while looking at him and adjusting himself on his lap. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. The thought of letting someone put their tongue on my mouth always terrified me." Kiyoomi felt a full-body shiver just from thinking about it. But for some reason, thinking about _specifically_ _Atsumu_ doing it doesn't seem that bad.  
  
"You think it's gross 'cause of the germs."  
  
"No," he tried to sound offended, but eventually gave up. "Yeah, okay. That's it. Is it weird for people our age to have never kissed?"  
  
"Nah. Everyone has their own timing, Omi." Atsumu closed his eyes again and patted his hand, trying to reassure him.  
  
They stayed quiet for some time, sinking on that comfortable silence, Kiyoomi with one of his hands still between Atsumu's, the other one still on his hair, a thought lingering around his mind, tempting enough to make him want to verbalize it.  
  
Kiyoomi tried to don't think too much about it before asking, or else he would back off. _Take a deep breath and say it, it’s fine_. "Do you want to kiss me?"  
  
Atsumu sighed and opened his eyes, looking up.  
  
"Yer sure?" he got a simple nod as an answer. "You don't hafta do it if ya don't want to."  
  
Kiyoomi took a deep breath. "I want to."  
  
He saw when Atsumu's tongue poked through his lips, quickly wetting them, before he bit his own lower lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Do ya trust me that much?"  
  
"I do." Kiyoomi whispered, looking away, and snorted when he saw that signature cocky smirk as soon as he looked down again. "Get that smirk out of your face, Miya Atsumu. Don't tease."  
  
"My breath is mint fresh, I swear. I'll not use my tongue if ya don't want me to, promise."  
  
Kiyoomi could feel himself blushing. "I know you won't. And _don't_ make this weird, or I'll change my mind."  
  
"'kay, sorry." Atsumu smiled even wider, giggling. He got up and stretched his arms up like a cat, while casually speaking. "I wanna kiss ya since the very first time I flirted with ya."  
  
Kiyoomi felt his brain short circuiting, and he was _not_ prepared when Atsumu sat down right on his lap, one leg on each side of him, slightly trembling hands cupping his face, thumbs caressing his skin.  
  
"Do ya want to start it or-"  
  
"No, you do it."  
  
"Alright. Close yer eyes."  
  
Both of his hands got to the sides of Kiyoomi’s jawline, fingers pressing at his nape, pulling him closer. Kiyoomi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling nervous, hands at Atsumu's waist.  
  
It was a simple peck, and Atsumu pushed away less than ten seconds after, looking at Kiyoomi cautiously, trying to see his reaction, an unspoken question between them. Kiyoomi gave him a quick nod, holding his waist firmly, leaning forward, and their mouths met midway.  
  
When they kissed again, lips calmly moving against each other, it just… felt right. Felt right to be there, having their lips together, feeling each other’s warmth, the electricity of their skins touching. Kiyoomi felt so overwhelmed, it was ridiculous how his heart was beating so fast, how his chest felt so warm with that simple touch. He was sure he wouldn't regret that his _first_ kiss was with Atsumu, that he shared this moment with him, because he felt safe in his arms. He knew he had nothing to worry about while being with him, that Atsumu wouldn't do something he knew Kiyoomi wouldn’t like, that he could blindly trust him. He just knew it, felt it in the way Atsumu hugged his shoulders and lightly played with his hair, in the way Atsumu wasn't rushing the kiss, letting Kiyoomi do it at his own pace.  
  
Atsumu pressed their foreheads together after some time, some minutes that seemed longer than they really were, giving Kiyoomi some last pecks before completely breaking the kiss, before it became too much for them. Kiyoomi was cupping Atsumu's face on his hands, keeping him close while catching up on his own breath, eyes still closed and a dumb smile on his lips.  
  
"Yer blushing." Atsumu giggled and Kiyoomi opened his eyes right on time to see it, instantly pulling him closer to give him one last, brief kiss, because Atsumu sometimes was just too cute for him to handle.  
  
"I'm _not_. I don't blush." he whispered, watching as Atsumu hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
"If ya say so…"  
  
Kiyoomi was, in fact, blushing so much that he could see it himself, red painting his cheeks and nose on the edges of his eyesight.  
  
"Ya know what? I can get used to it. To kissin' ya."  
  
"Don't. And don't get your hopes up, it's not going to happen again."  
  
It did happen again. Many, many times. Kiyoomi lost count of how much he saw himself leaning towards Atsumu during that week, kissing him when and where he knew they wouldn't get caught, running his own fingers through golden hair, feeling that familiar heat spreading on his chest, heart beating awkwardly fast every single time.  
  
Most of the time, Kiyoomi was the one to start it. Not because Atsumu didn’t want it — he wanted it so badly that it was embarrassing to even admit —, but because he didn’t knew when Kiyoomi was comfortable enough to do it. He just let himself be guided, enjoying every moment they shared together.

.

Kiyoomi was there, uncomfortably sitting at those bleachers with Motoya, in the middle of the throng, watching the final match of the nationals, Inarizaki’s crowd being loud and annoying as always. Itachiyama didn’t made it to the finals — they lost to Inarizaki and he had no idea when Atsumu would stop bragging about it —, but his boyfriend’s teams did, so he was there, watching the Miya twins playing their last game as high schoolers, their last game together. The crowd could be his worst nightmare, but it was barely bothering him at that point. He was too focused on the match; more than he would usually be, because that time he wasn’t just watching the match, he was also lost in the sight of Atsumu, being so happy, making that same expression every time he setted, showing his teammates that confidence only a captain would have. Kiyoomi’s gaze followed him, and both of them were enjoying every second of it.  
  
Last set, Inarizaki's match point again. Atsumu’s serve.  
  
 _He’ll be_ so _insufferable if he gets that match point with a serve_ , Kiyoomi thought, smiling with himself and leaning forward on his seat, suddenly feeling anxious, not being able to take his eyes out of Atsumu while he walked past the line. Four steps.

  
Atsumu looked up, directly at Kiyoomi, when he silenced the crowd.  
  
Jump floater. No one on the opposite team was able to successfully receive it.  
  
  
 _From: Atsu  
_ WHERE’S MY BABYYYYYY???  
  
 _To: Atsu  
_ ATSU BABY I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU  
  
 _From: Atsu  
_ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
YOU SAW IT?? YOU SAW MY SERVE?????? MY ACE???????  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
I SAW IT  
  
 _From: Atsu_  
come to the locker room gimme a kiiiiiiss i couldn’t find u after the end of the match i want a congrats kiss!!  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
There’s too many people from your prefecture there.  
It’s too crowded.  
  
 _From: Atsu_  
all the team will shower and head to the hotel  
meet me at your room there then  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
Alright.  
  
 _From: Atsu_  
the team will have dinner tonight before we go back to hyogo  
to celebrate  
u should come with me  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
You know I don’t like partying.  
I don’t want to be inconvenient, either.  
I wouldn’t want to be alone, but I also don’t want to keep you with me the whole night. You’re supposed to celebrate with your teammates, it’s your last nationals.  
  
 _From: Atsu  
_ ugh  
sTOP  
YOU’RE SO  
STOP BEING CUTE RIGHT NOW (＃`Д´)  
  
 _To: Atsu  
_ I’m being considerate.  
  
 _From: Atsu_  
i know  
you don’t have to go if u don’t want to  
we can go for a walk together later  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
You’ll be too tired, Atsu.  
  
 _From: Atsu  
_ ugh fine we’ll just cuddle and sleep together then (`ー´)  
now i’ll shower and go to the hotel  
bye  
  
 _To: Atsu_  
Okay, bye.  
  
  
Kiyoomi opened the door of his hotel room half an hour later, barely having time to catch Atsumu after the blonde jumped on him and squeezed him into a hug.  
  
"Oof, how do you still have so much energy after that match?" Kiyoomi scowled, but held Atsumu up by his thighs anyway, feeling his arms tighten around his shoulders.  
  
"Where is it?" he looked around the room, pouting, making Kiyoomi’s scowl deepen.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked around some more before patting Kiyoomi on his back to let him go, standing on the floor again. Atsumu hugged his neck, supporting his own weight on Kiyoomi’s shoulders, smirking. "My kiss. I can't see it."  
  
Kiyoomi chuckled, leaning forward to finally kiss Atsumu like they have wanted to do during the whole day. Arms around his waist, keeping him close, making him remember how their hugs and kisses always feels like home.  
  
"Were you watching me?"  
  
Kiyoomi nodded, giving him a quick peck. "You did great."  
  
"Yer my lucky charm. That's why I won." Atsumu smiled, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have wished you good luck, then. I wanted to win too, you know?"  
  
"Be happy fer me!" Atsumu laughed, weakly punching his chest.  
  
"I am, my love." he could feel how Atsumu melted on his arms after hearing the pet name, that pretty smile on his lips. Kiyoomi whispered the next phrase by his ear like it was a secret. "I love you."  
  
"D-don't make me cry again, I had enough cryin’ for the week after the end of the match." Atsumu punched his chest again, lips trembling from trying to hold back the tears, hearing his laugh. He nuzzled into his neck, giving it little kisses. Atsumu already knew it, but was happy to hear for the _first time_ the confirmation that he wasn’t the only one ridiculously in love anyway. "I love ya, too."

.

Neither of them knew what time it was, but it didn’t matter. The sun was slowly starting to set behind the ocean, and all Kiyoomi could think was on his bare feet against the sand, sneakers on one hand, his boyfriend’s hand holding the other, the cold breeze on his skin.  
  
“Are you nervous? For the tryouts next week.” Kiyoomi asked after some minutes walking in silence. He wasn’t used to the idea of Atsumu being quiet at all.  
  
Atsumu gave him that familiar cocky smirk.  
  
“I’m the best setter of my generation.” he saw Kiyoomi chuckling and nodding. “But, damn, I’m real nervous.”  
  
Kiyoomi squeezed his hand lightly, bringing it to his own lips to leave a kiss on its back. “You’ll do great, I know it.”  
  
“Hurry and graduate soon, so I can beat ya in the V League.” Atsumu pushed him with his own shoulder, smiling as Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Today’s a special day, so I’ll make you happy and let you think that you have a chance against me.”  
  
“Oh? May I remember you some weeks ago, when my team won the semifinals against Ita-”  
  
Kiyoomi pulled him by his hand, kissing him when he was close enough, not giving him time to finish the phase. Atsumu pulled away some seconds after, laughing, swinging their hands between them as he started walking again. He dragged Kiyoomi some more until they reached an area further away from the kiosks, almost empty, where he opened his backpack and laid down a picnic towel for them. They sat down facing the sea, side by side, Atsumu laying his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder and holding his hand between his own. Kiyoomi hugged him by the shoulders with an arm, pulling him closer, and gave him his free hand to hold, which he happily took.  
  
“Why are you so quiet today?” Kiyoomi whispered, using his free hand to play with his hair, golden locks shining brighter under the sunset.  
  
Atsumu shook his head. “It’s nothin’, just thinking about some things.”  
  
“It’s bothering you, I can see it. You know you can tell me anything, my love.” he nuzzled into Atsumu’s neck, feeling him shiver.  
  
“Quit using that pet name to persuade me, fuck. It always works.” he punched Kiyoomi’s thigh, giggling. Atsumu looked up at him, those same golden irises with their usual glow. Kiyoomi had to hold back the urge to kiss him again. “We’ll be just fine, right? With you goin’ to college, me goin’ pro…”  
  
He didn’t held back this time, leaning to press their lips together, hoping that would calm Atsumu a little — and it did, he could tell by the way Atsumu seemed to relax under his touch, bringing a hand to his neck, keeping him close, deepening the kiss.  
  
Kiyoomi gave him some more pecks after parting their lips. He got back to playing with his hair, seeing him close his eyes and smile, nearly purring. “We made it this far, didn’t we? I’ll not give up on us or on you.”  
  
He wasn’t lying. Kiyoomi understood his concerns, he knew adulthood would be hard, probably it will be terrifying for both of them to live on their own for the first time, for Atsumu to be without Osamu, but he was not willing to give up on their relationship. No matter what, he loved Atsumu. And Kiyoomi knew Atsumu loved him back. They loved all they knew about each other, and both were ready to learn to love what they didn’t knew yet.  
  
Atsumu laid on his back, pulling Kiyoomi down so he could lay half of his body on top of him, looking into his eyes. Kiyoomi hugged his waist, smiling.  
  
“You were worried about that?”  
  
Atsumu nodded, pressing their forehead together. “I don’t want to lose ya.”  
  
“You won’t.” Kiyoomi whispered, giving him a long peck.  
  
Atsumu quickly kissed him one more time, whispering against his lips. "Love you. To the moon and back."  
  
"Love you, too. To the moon and back, my love."  
  
That would be the first of many, many Valentine's Days together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end! it's quite simply written, but i just wanted to give it a shot and i hope you liked it.
> 
> especial thanks to atsumu himself, who is my comfort character and stopped me from deleting all of this a lot of times.
> 
> you can find me on twitter here.


End file.
